fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Layout Guide
This Layout Guide, is an official guide on how all Falling Skies articles should appear. This Layout Guide is intended to make the Falling Skies wiki consistent, clear, and precise. This guide will help editors with: language, layout, and formatting. You do not need permission before beginning to edit or post on this wiki. Consistency General # American English is used on this wiki when making edits. (i.e. Color instead of Colour) # Articles should be informative, unbiased and factual rather than speculative. # Articles should not include personal opinion. # Try to use proper spelling and grammar. Errors do happen though, don't worry they will be fixed. # Please refer to the Category Guide below for proper categorization of articles. # Please list all references at the end articles. # Any episode title should be written with " quotations marks " # The show name should be written in italics. (i.e. Falling Skies) # Use the "Preview" button before you make your edit to help make sure everything is the way it should be. Tense Use present tense when referring to most articles on the wiki. Use Past tense when referring to: Deceased Character articles. * Example: "Jeanne Weaver was a character featured on Falling Skies. She was the daughter of Daniel Weaver. Capitalizing # Do not type in all capitols. Category Guide This guide is for what categories to add to a page. Categories help group together pages on similar subjects. Do not create any new categories. If you have any suggestion(s)/objection(s), please inform the community by making a forum post (on the appropriate forum) or a blog post. To see a full list of Categories click Episode Categories: Episode pages should only contain categories related to episodes such as: * Episodes (all episodes should be in this category) * Season 1 Episodes (all episodes of Season 1) * Season 1 (all episodes but also events off Season 1) * Season Premiere (all season premiere's) * Season Finale (all season finale's) Character Categories: Character pages should only contain categories related to characters such as: * Characters (all characters should be in this category) * Living/Deceased Characters/Unknown (all characters fate should be listed) * Allegiance/Group (all characters group they are currently in should be listed) * Fighter/Civilian (all characters other than aliens should have one of the two) * Humans/Alien (all characters should have one of the two) * De-/Harnessed (characters harnessed or de-harnessed should be listed) * Children/Teenager (all teenagers and children should be categorized) * U.S Military (all members of the Military should be in this category) * Volm/Espheni/Skitters (all aliens should be in this category) Other Categories: * Locations (all locations should be in this category) * Battles (all battles should be in this category) * Wars (all wars should be in this category) Cast Pages: * Actor/Actress (all actors should be in this category) * Cast (all cast should be in this category) * Main Cast (all cast should be in this category) * Guest Cast (all guest starring actors should be in this category) * Co-Stars (all cast credited in the after-credits should be in this category) * Uncredited (all uncredited cast members should be in this category) Crew Pages: * Writers (all writers should be in this category) * Producer (all producers should be in this category) * Directors (all directors should be in this category) * Guest Cast (all guest starring actors should be in this category) * Co-Stars (all cast credited in the after-credits should be in this category) * Uncredited (all uncredited cast members should be in this category) Other Media: * Video games (all Falling Skies video games should be in this category) * Comics (all Falling Skies comics should be in this category) Category:Browse